In an effort to raise revenues to help fund ever increasing expenses, many states have turned to official lotteries as a convenient way in which to obtain money for operating purposes. While such lotteries take various forms, a popular version involves the selection of multi-digit numbers on which wagers are placed. A player arbitrarily chooses the number on which he wishes to wager, marks it on a lottery card provided for the purpose by the lottery ticket selling agent, and gives the card, together with money representing the wager, to the agent who then supplies the player with a ticket receipt.
Winning numbers are thereafter randomly chosen by the operator of the game by any of various means, and published for the information of participating players. Winners are able to collect their winnings simply by tendering a ticket receipt on which the chosen member is printed to a lottery game agent.
As may be imagined, number choices are commonly made by use of a wide variety of methods, including intuition, the selection of numbers having special meaning to the players, and in various other ways. Some players have difficulty in choosing numbers, however, and many of these feel a need for assistance in making a choice.